Things People Say
by OneShotWoman15
Summary: My idea of Lady Antebellums Things People Say. Tanya leaves and Edwards left in the dark. Yea it's short, not a fun thing to write about but part of the group of One Shots I mentioned in the AN of Ours AH AU SF M for language NO Lemon


**_AN_**_ Ok well this is my take on Things People Say my Lady Antebellum, link in profile, enjoy!_

**EPOV**_  
><em>

"Tanya, why? Can't we work this out, please baby can we work this out" I said as I reached forward, to grab her waist, she let me at 1st, letting a drop of gasoline hit my fire of hope but then poring 10 gallons of water on it, by pulling away and speaking.

"Edward, I need to do this for me" she said as she folded her arms, and looked around aimlessly.

"For you? What about us, me?" I said to her, fuming now, she shook her head with her eyes closed and I think a tear let out, which just made that gasoline change direction to fuel my anger.

"No! You don't get to cry! You're doing this! You have no reason to cry!" I yelled at her, and she flinched back in fear. I noticed this, and took 2 large strides away from her, running my hands in my hair and sitting on the bench, resting my elbows on my knees, I needed time to calm down, and she had to give me that.

I heard the small clink of metal against metal, and sighed deeply, but it didn't help, my chest was tight, I felt like I couldn't breathe, so the deep breaths continued. I opened my eyes as I heard the buss pull up, she didn't look back as she boarded.

I watched the bus pull away, every foot making it even harder to get air in my lungs. My eyes watched until the bus disappeared, and I looked over next to me, seeing the small engagement ring I had given her a month ago.

Maybe that was her problem, maybe it was the fact I'm not rich, it was a possibility I guess, since this happened, I realized I didn't know Tanya at all. I don't know how long I sat on that bench, I know my phone rang enough to annoy me so I took it out of my pocket and threw it away from me, it broke into three pieces about 4 feet away from me, but I was barley aware of anything. Until I saw a familiar face.

"Edward? Honey what happened, Teddy said he saw Tanya get on a bus? Is that true?" my mom asked as she knelt in front of me, my hands clenched tightly in front of me. She pried them apart to retrieve the ring, and she sighed before taking the spot next to me and pulling me into her. I let out my tears then, crying into my mother's shoulder like I was a child.

Children cry about scrapped knees or their toys being broken. This was so much bigger then all that, I _wish_ I was still a child in school, crying about stupid petty things, that wouldn't matter, even if they seemed like such a big deal then.

My father joined my mom some time after this, and I looked around absently as they helped me up from the bench and into their car, I caught sight of my mother's tear streaked face, blowing her nose into a napkin, she was wearing sweat pants and a plan white T-shirt, her hair chaotically put up, she never looked like this.

"Mom?" I asked her as my heart broke all over again, did someone die? Why was she so messed up?

"What is it sweetie, what do you need?" she asked me as she climbed into the back seat with me, pulling my head to her shoulder once again, I pulled away gently, and looked up to her.

"What wrong?" I asked her confused and she smiled sadly at me, pushing my hair from my forehead.

"Sweetie, I'm sad this happened to you, I'm sorry I didn't do anything to stop it" she told me and I shook my head quickly when I realized what she as saying.

We got to my parents house and I silently thanked them for not taking us back to our place, we all got out, me mechanically, and I went to the couch, I was so tired, but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep

"Dad, no one could have stopped it…it was her decision, I guess" I told him as he sat next to me, my tone slipping into sarcasm at the end. They had been beating themselves up the entire car ride.

"Edward that's not going to stop this, blaming people is wrong, even if she left you…it's what she believed" I gave him an appalled look before he continued.

"I'm in no way defending her, but to be honest, I think we all saw this relationship ending months ago" He said, and I closed my eyes, not wanting to embrace the fact that he was right.

Of course he was, I couldn't exactly admit to consciously seeing it, but I knew, in the pit of my stomach.

Tanya didn't even seem to care is what got to me. Sure she cried, but if she cared, she would have stayed…or ended it earlier, before I fell for her.

What was I going to do with the house? The ring? It may not have been super expensive, but still a month's salary, I couldn't afford the house without her…and the thought of living in it with anyone else was excruciating.

I guess all that shit doesn't matter. Everything she promised me. She promised shed stay with me forever, that she'd be my wife.

I guess it's just _things people say._

*TPS*

It's been two weeks. Two weeks since she left, I haven't heard from her at all.

Father Weber stopped by last Tuesday, he asked me how I was doing, said he missed me at church the previous Sunday, I wasn't super religious, but my mom is and we've all gone every Sunday for the past month.

"Edward, everything will work out. God has a plan for us all, I'm sorry to say this, but she needed to break your heart so whatever needs to happen in your future happens" he tells me and I nod with my eyes closed, I understand but it doesn't mean I want to accept it.

He went into a story about old Mrs. Cope at the grocer, about how she stood in front of the vegetables for nearly an hour, wondering why there weren't any pears. He was trying to cheer me up and I thanked him for it.

I hate leaving the house. I can't stand the pity looks from everyone, I've always hated pity; it's a stupid pointless emotion that helps no one. Everyone knows she left, like mom said, Ole' Teddy saw her leave and everyone knows he's the biggest gossip in this small town.

Its 3am, but I can't sleep at all. To lost in thoughts of her. Where is she? Dos she ever think about me?

I called her cell number over and over again, though I know it's not hers anymore. Every time I do I get the company telling me the number isn't in service, but I can't help myself.

I think about everything again, all the stuff she left behind, including the house that I'm sitting in, that has nothing in it, ready for sale. My parents said I could stay with them, but I couldn't bring myself to burden them anymore. I had found a place back in Spokane, where Tanya and I met, but I was waiting for this place to sale before I moved over there, all my stuff was in storage already over there.

The sick thing was this move was her idea, she said she had love Forks when we visited my parents at Christmas. She said she wanted to live here, and she leaves for California month after we get her.

My mom cry's every time she sees me, she apparently didn't see he huge cracks in our relationship, and had no idea what went wrong.

I wonder the same thing, I mean everything was so good at 1st, she told me she loved me, had I not returned it enough? Or was I to clingy? I would drive myself into an early grave thinking about these things.

Everything she ever said to me was a lie, every 'I love you' and telling me she wanted me and only me, forever. She said she'd be with me forever.

It's all just _things people say._

**_AN _**_hope you like it! Review please!_

_OSW15_


End file.
